


Abbitte

by KMZ



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Zeitpunkt des Geschehens Staffel 2 - nach der 2. Folge. DI Joseph Chandler weiß, dass eine Entschuldigung bei DC Kent fällig ist. Doch das ist nicht so einfach wie er gedacht hat. Slash (Pairing Chandler/Kent)-geschrieben 7/2015





	Abbitte

Als Ed Buchan ihm sagte, dass Emerson Kent vor der Tür stehe und weine, hörte sich Joseph Chandlers Welt für einen Moment auf zu drehen.  
Kent war bisher Derjenige im Team gewesen, den er sofort und bedingungslos gemocht hatte. Aber DC Kent war noch jung und vermutlich noch leicht beeinflussbar. Letztlich konnte er sogar nachvollziehen, dass Kent lieber gemeinsame Sache mit Fitzgerald gemacht hatte, als ihm beizustehen. Wer wusste schon, was sie dem unauffälligen Jungen alles angedroht hatten?!  
DS Miles konnte er hoffentlich mehr vertrauen, denn der war ein alter und extrem harter Knochen.  
Aber Tränen ...?   
DI Chandler hörte und sah nichts. Nur ein Bild beherrschte seine Gedanken. Ein weinender Emerson Kent. Lag er doch falsch mit seinen Verdächtigungen oder waren es einfach nur Tränen der Demütigung über die peinlichen Entdeckung seiner Verbindung zu den Streifenpolizisten?   
Joe schaffte es einfach nicht diese Tatsache im Ganzen zu sehen, denn bei dem Bild des weinenden Jungen vor dem Revier krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre nach unten gelaufen, hätte Emerson in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.  
Aber es WAR nicht gut und würde vielleicht auch nie mehr gut werden. Wenn das Vertrauen einmal Risse bekommen hatte, wenn sich einmal Misstrauen ins Herz geschlichen hatte ....

 

An all das dachte DI Chandler nun, als er in dem kleinen Geschäft stand und wartete, bis der Verkäufer die teure Flasche Scotch hübsch eingepackt hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Emmerson Kent nichts mit der Verwüstung ihrer Büroräume und überhaupt alledem zu tun hatte. Der Jüngste im Team war unschuldig und Joe war ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Wie konnte er nur denken, dass Kent gegen ihn arbeiten würde, wo er doch sofort dessen Sympathie gespürt hatte? Emerson war der erste und einzige, der ihm damals, bei seinem Stellenantritt, sofort zur Seite stand und ihn unterstützt hatte. Nicht laut und offen, sondern auf seine sanfte und nachdenkliche Art. Gut, vielleicht lag es an seiner Jugend und seiner Unerfahrenheit. Aber vielleicht auch nicht?! Vielleicht sah er in Joseph Chandler wirklich einen Boss, ein Vorbild? Vielleicht sah er in ihm etwas, was er eigentlich gar nicht war? Diese Stelle war doch nur vorübergehend. Ein lästiger Schritt auf der Karriereleiter nach oben. Bis nach ganz oben, zum Gipfel des politischen Einflusses eines Politeibeamten.

Manchmal jedoch, lief er an Kents Schreibtisch vorbei und sah, dass der auch seine Utensilien ordentlich platzierte wie er selbst. Er musste schmunzeln, doch dann dachte er sehr ernst darüber nach, dass Kent vielleicht gar nicht verstand, warum er das tat.  
Solche Dinge. Dinge, die ihm Halt gaben. Merkwürdige Dinge.

Joes Hals war trocken und schon als er die Flasche ausgesucht hatte, hatte er darüber nachgedacht noch eine für sich selbst zu kaufen. Immerhin würde er Kent nicht nur ein teures Wasser als Entschuldigung bringen, sondern müsste auch selbst vor ihm stehen und um Verzeihung bitten.  
All das brachte ihn innerlich so auf, dass er wieder einmal das heftige Gefühl hatte verloren zu gehen. Da er nicht in seinem Büro saß und seltsame Dinge tun konnte, drehte er nur ununterbrochen ein Geldstück in seiner Manteltasche hin und her. Aber das würde nicht mehr lange reichen. Die Erregung saß dem DI schon in der Kehle und er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee war zu seinem Kollegen zu gehen.  
Zwar hatte der junge Mann nicht mehr viel zu seiner Wiederaufnahme ins Team gesagt, war augenscheinlich froh und trug niemanden etwas nach. Aber Joseph Chandler hatte das dringende Bedürfnis seine Abbitte selbst vorzutragen.

"Eine Schleife?"  
"Was?" Joe zuckte aus seinen Gedanken und merkte, wie erhitzt er war.  
"Eine Schleife drum?", fragte der ältere Verkäufer leicht eingesäuert und hielt ein rotes und ein blaues Band nach oben. Chandler schüttelte nur den Kopf und bezahlte schnell.  
In der Hoffnung, dass der Wind ihn ein wenig abkühlen und ablenken würde, ging er in den Herbststurm hinaus.   
Er sollte es lassen, dachte er, plötzlich völlig unsicher. Vorsichtig lief er über den Gehweg, darauf bedacht auf keine Fuge zu treten. Für Außenstehende musste er völlig wunderlich wirken, ja vielleicht sogar verrückt. Doch im Augenblick war ihm das egal, denn er brauchte Halt und den fand er, indem er solche Übersprunghandlungen benutzte. Das lenkte ihn ab, ehe er begann sich mental wie wild im Kreis zu drehen und gar nichts mehr dabei sah.  
"Verflucht!". Der dicke, breitschultrige Mann, gegen den der Detective gelaufen war, schubste ihn von sich weg.  
"Tut mir ... tut mir leid!" Joes Stimme zitterte.  
"Sind Sie verrückt?" Der Mann glotzte ihn an, doch Joe hob nur kurz die Schultern und lief dann weiter.  
"Sie sehen gar nicht so aus!", wurde ihm nachgebrüllt, doch das hörte er schon nichts mehr, denn in Gedanken ging er seine eingeübte Entschuldigung durch.

Es war völlig unnötig bei Kent vorbei zu gehen, dass wusste er, als er vor dessen Tür stand und auf das Klingelschild sah. Warum hatte er seinen verfluchten Tigerbalm im Büro stehen lassen?!  
Er wusste nicht mal, ob Emmerson allein hier wohnte. Sicher würde es peinlich werden und noch dazu nicht vorhersehbar. Und unangebracht. Und überflüssig. Und .... Joseph Chandler wurde schwindlig und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dass er Kents Geschenk aufgerissen und selbst getrunken hätte. Um hier zu bleiben, um diese, wirklich wichtige Entschuldigung durchzuziehen. Er fuhr sich mehrmals mit der Hand durch seine blonden Haare, spürte, wie sein Körper bebte. Ebenso wie seine Gedanken, die einfach keinen verfluchten Halt fanden. Nun hätte ER weinen können, über seine Unfähigkeit alles zu kontrollieren.

Ehe er es sich anders überlegen würde, drückte er auf Kents Klingelknopf. Fest und wieder und wieder. So lange, bis er die erstaunte Stimme Emmersons hörte.  
Die Stimme seines jungen Kollegen holte ihn aus seinem unendlichen Raum zurück und Joe keuchte, als er auf Kents fragendes "Hallo? Wer ist da?" antworten wollte.  
"DI .... Chandler!" brachte er schließlich mühsam heraus.  
"Oh, komm doch hoch, Joe. Zweiter Stock rechts." Der Türöffner summte und der DI fiel zusammen mit der sich öffnenden Tür in den Hausflur. Seine Knie schlug auf die Steinplatten und für einen Moment fuhren seine Augen wie in Trance die Rillen der Platten nach.  
Dann hörte er wieder Kent, der in das Treppenhaus rief:  
"Zweiter Stock, Boss!"  
"Bin unterwegs!", rief Joe zurück und vermutete, dass sich seine Stimme eher wie die einer Maus anhörte. Warum tat er das? Für die persönliche Vergebung? Fürs Team? Für sich selbst etwa?  
Lieber Gott! Dachte er und hangelte sich am Geländer nach oben. Natürlich hatte er solche Zustände hin und wieder aber diese Ursache, namens Emerson Kent war schon recht seltsam. Joe fühlt, dass sein Gesicht wie Feuer glühte. Die verfluchte Krawatte nahm ihm die Luft, seine Kopfhaut kribbelte wie verrückt und seine Finger waren taub und eiskalt. Wenn er gleich vor Emerson stehen würde, dann würde der ganz sicher erst einmal den Notarzt rufen, dachte Chandler spöttisch.

Endlich erreichte er die zweite Etage. Seine Knie waren so weich, dass er Angst hatte vor Kent auf die Knie zu fallen. Andererseits - würde das seine Entschuldigung nicht sogar perfekt machen?  
Er keuchte hysterisch und nahm die letzten Stufen.  
Emmerson stand wartend an der Wohnungstür. Er trug eine dunkel, weich aussehende Hose und ein weißes, enges Shirt.   
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
Erst hatte er Joe freundlich entgegen gesehen, doch nun hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck augenblicklich in Sorge verwandelt.  
"Nein." Chandler wollte eigentlich "Ja" sagen, doch irgendwie bekam er seinen Willen nicht zu fassen. Kent sprang auf ihn zu, packte ihn unter dem Arm und führte ihn in seine Wohnung. Dort schob er seinen Chef vorsichtig zu einem Sofa.  
"Setz dich, Joe." Seine Stimme klang weich und irgendwie überrascht.  
"Mir geht es gut, Kent. Wirklich! Ich ... ich ..."  
Chandler holte hektisch Luft und riss nun doch an seiner Krawatte.  
Sein Gastgeber sah ihn abwartend an, doch es kam keine Erklärung mehr.   
"Ich hole etwas zu trinken.", sagte der Junge hilfsbereit, um seinem Boss die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zu sammeln. Natürlich wusste jeder von den, mitunter merkwürdigen Eigenheiten des Detective Inspectors. Jeder im Revier hatte ganz sicher schon ein paar Scherze darüber gemacht. Über seine Pedanterie, seinen Ordnungsfimmel, seine akribischen Penibilität und seine komischen Übersprunghandlungen.  
Kent allerdings, konnte nie wirklich darüber lachen, denn seine ältere, als Kind sowieso schon labile Schwester zeigte ein ähnliches Verhalten. Als 12jährige war sie von einem perversen Nachbarn entführt und zwei Tage in einen Keller gesperrt worden. Seitdem war sie nicht mehr dieselbe gewesen. Für Kent war das unter anderem ein Grund Polizist zu werden. Sicher, DI Chandler konnte manchmal ein seltsames Verhalten an den Tag legen, doch heimlich bewunderte er ihn.   
Dafür, dass er nicht aufgab. Dafür, dass er sich aus dem Haus wagte, um Menschen zu helfen.  
Dafür, den Mut für den Kampf zu finden. Jeden Tag aufs Neue.

Emerson hielt Joe aufmunternd lächelnd ein Glas Wasser hin.  
Der hielt ihm im Gegenzug sein Geschenk in einer Papiertasche hin.  
"Was ist das?" Kents Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.  
"Meine Entschuldigung. Dafür, dass ich dich verdächtigt und suspendiert habe."  
"Aber ... aber das war doch nicht notwendig. Ich ...."  
Kent wurde rot und wendete sein Gesicht ab. Joe, der sich gerade wieder einigermaßen fangen konnte, sah ihn erstaunt an.  
"Doch. Es ist notwendig, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du mir etwas nachträgst." Seine Stimme war leise und immer noch ein wenig schwach. Der junge Polizist hatte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa gesetzt und packte die Flasche Singlemalt aus. Dabei sah er nur darauf, was seine Hände taten. Joe, der sich immer noch nicht ganz wohl fühlte, beobachtete seinen Kollegen dabei verstohlen.  
Emerson war ein ansprechender, junger Mann. Noch dazu hatte er eine gewisse Sensibilität, die es ihm in seinem Beruf vielleicht nicht einfacher machte, dafür aber einen Vorteil im Umgang mit den Menschen verschaffte. Dieser Junge könnte es wirklich weit bringen, dachte der DI und war kein bisschen neidisch darauf. DC Kent könnte einen anderen Weg als er selbst nehmen, weil dieser Mann die Fähigkeiten dazu hatte. Was einen guten Polizisten, einen erfolgreichen Detective ausmachte, lernte Chandler nämlich selbst erst gerade.

Kents lange Wimpern lagen über seinen geröteten Wangen und als er schüchtern lächelnd zur Seite sah, schaffte es Joseph nicht schnell genug wegzusehen. Er schluckte angestrengt, weil er fühlte, wie sich das Karussell in seinem Inneren wieder in Gang setzte.  
Nein, bitte nicht, dachte er entsetzt und zog scharf die Luft ein, um es zu stoppen. Als Emerson sanft die Hand auf seine legte, stöhnte Joe überrascht auf. Kurz schloss er seine Augen, holte Luft und forderte nur ein paar wenige Momente. Nur ein paar Minuten, um Emersons Vergebung zu erhalten und mit Würde die Wohnung zu verlassen.  
"Danke, Joe.", sagte sein attraktiver Kollege lächelnd und ließ seine Hand los. Sofort breitete sich eine unnatürliche Kälte um Chandler herum aus. Und als Kent auch noch aufstand, sah er ihn schon fast flehend an und war kurz davor zu betteln, dass er sich doch wieder neben ihn setzen sollte.  
"Wollen wir die Flasche öffnen?", Emerson grinste nun herausfordernd und so spitzbübisch, dass Joes Lippen wie von selbst lächelten.   
"Warum nicht.", hörte er sich sagen und konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Andererseits würde ihm der Alkohol dabei helfen die Situation mit hoffentlich genügend Anstand durchzustehen.  
Der Junge ging in seine Küche und kam mit zwei passenden Gläsern wieder.

"Du wohnst allein?", fragte Chandler, um ein wenig davon abzulenken, dass er immer und immer wieder seine Krawatte glatt strich.  
"Ja, seit kurzem erst. Bis vor ein paar Wochen habe ich noch bei meinen Eltern gewohnt, weil meine Schwester ..."  
Kent brach ab und schenkte verlegen den teuren Scotch ein.  
" ... was ist mit deiner Schwester?", fragte sein Chef nach und klang dabei ehrlich interessiert. Kent gab Joe ein Glas und lehnte sich dann mit seinem zurück. Chandlers Einfühlsamkeit, die ihn sicher oft genug daran hinderte ein cooler und erhabener Polizist zu sein, gab dem Jungen aber nun das Gefühl von ehrlichem Mitgefühl und Interesse.  
Die tiefblauen Augen seines Vorgesetzten musterten ihn freundlich, während dessen Hände weiterhin die Krawatte bearbeiteten. Plötzlich hatte Emmerson das dringende Bedürfnis die schlanken und sehr gepflegten Hände festzuhalten.   
Und zu küssen.   
Dachte er das wirklich? Betreten sah er zur Seite. Dann doch besser über Monica sprechen.  
"Sie ist in die geschlossene Anstalt eingewiesen worden. Sie .... hat ein paar psychische Probleme."  
"Oh.", antwortete Chandler nur und schwieg nachdenklich. Kent konnte sich vorstellen warum und so stieß er leicht mit seinem Glas an das seines Chefs. Eindeutig kein Thema, über das sie sprechen sollten.  
"Cheers." Mit einem Zug trank er den Schluck Scotch aus und fühlte dem Brennen in seinem Magen nach. Aufmerksam sah er Joe an, der ebenso trank, aber absolut nichts zu schmecken oder zu spüren schien. Immer noch wirkte der DI gedanklich total abwesend und Emerson fühlte sich sehr an seine Schwester erinnert.  
"Wir werden den Kray-Fall lösen.", sagte Kent und hasste sich im selben Augenblick für seinen unqualifizierten Spruch, der wirklich nur von einem Anfänger kommen konnte. Chandler schien das aber nicht so zu sehen, sondern lächelte sogar unerwartet.  
"Davon bin ich überzeugt, Emerson. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, dann habe ich ja noch die fähigeren Mitarbeiter wie Miles und dich."  
"Aber Boss, ..."  
Joe hielt ihm sein leeres Glas hin und sein Kollege schenkte schweigend nach. Joseph war nicht der beste Detective, nein. Aber in Kents Augen hatte er ein unglaubliches Potenzial, stand sich aber leider selbst mit seinen Schwächen im Weg.  
Aber wenn der DI eines Tages ....  
"Warum lächelst du?"  
Chandler hatte rote Wangen bekommen und er sah ihn irgendwie schockiert an.  
"Oh ... nein, nein ..." beeilte sich Emerson zu sagen, denn vermutlich dachte sein Boss, dass er sich über ihn lustig machte.  
Er schluckte und sah in Joes blaue Augen, die ihn irgendwie verzweifelt fixierten.  
"Ich weiß, dass ich manchmal ..." Der DI brach seinen Satz ab und strich wieder, fast hektisch, über eine Falte in seiner Hose, um sie zu glätten.  
"Nein, das ist es nicht. Wirklich nicht Joe. Ich dachte nur gerade, dass sie der beste Chef aller Zeiten sind."  
Joes Pupillen wurden noch größer und Kent wendete, eigenartig berührt den Blick weg, hin zu Chandlers Hand, die über den Hosenstoff strich.  
"Es ist nett, dass du mich aufmuntern willst, aber das brauchst du nicht. Du weißt bestimmt, warum und wie ich an diese Stelle gekommen bin. Das ist kein großes Geheimnis. Ich bin kein guter Polizist. Nein, das bin ich wirklich nicht."  
Die Stimme des DIs brach hinten weg und Emerson runzelte mitfühlend die Stirn.  
Was sollte er sagen? Was konnte er sagen, ohne Joe zu brüskieren? Er seufzte ein wenig hilflos und legte unwillkürlich seine Hand auf die seines Vorgesetzten. Einerseits machte ihm diese stetige Bewegung zu schaffen, aber andererseits hatte er vorhin intuitiv gespürt, dass er ihn so in seinem stereotypen Tun stoppen konnte.  
"Kent?!"   
Mit gerunzelten Brauen sah ihn Chandler an. Nicht unfreundlich, eher verdutzt.  
"Es sind die körperlichen Berührungen, Joe."  
Sein Boss zog seine Hand nicht unter seiner weg, sah ihn nur irritiert an.  
"Meine Schwester ... hat ein ähnliches Problem."  
"Verstehe.", flüsterte Joe und saß immer noch wie in einer Starre da. Völlig angespannt, Kent konnte das fühlen.  
Endlich brachte es Emerson fertig ihn direkt anzusehen. Der Respekt vor Joe aber auch die Achtung, verursachten ihm ein gefährliches Kribbeln im Bauch. Doch auf Chandlers Gesicht sah er keine Abweisung, eher Hilflosigkeit und vielleicht ein wenig Wohlwollen. War es das wirklich? Eine echte Zuneigung? Nicht irgendeine Gunst, sondern eine, speziell an ihm interessierte Aufmerksamkeit?

Als Joe seinen anderen Arm hob und mit einer zärtlichen Geste eine der störrischen, dunklen Locken aus der Stirn strich, konnte es Emerson fast nicht glauben.  
"Wir tun das nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte Joe verstört und fuhr mit den Fingern zärtlich über Kents Gesicht.  
"Nein." erwiderte der heißer und konnte seinen Blick nicht aus den blauen Augen nehmen.

Ohne, dass er es zuerst denken musste, beugte sich Joe zu Emerson. Seine Lippen berührten die des jungen Kollegen ganz ehrfürchtig. Eine unglaubliche Klarheit und Stille war in seinen Gedanken und es war herrlich. Ruhig und entspannt. Allein sein Körper war aufgeregt. So wie es sein sollte.  
Als Kent den Kuss ebenso zart und fast unbeholfen erwiderte, wusste Joseph Chandler, dass es richtig gewesen war hier her zu kommen.


End file.
